remebering
by A.E. McCarley
Summary: this is a sneak peak of a much longer story, but basically, a new girl steps into harry's life. she is completely relevent and does not ruin the inicial harry potter charm. but there is a little bit of british vulgarity so i hope not to offened any one.


Author's note: This is a sneak preview of a story i've been working on for the better part of three years and wanted to get some feed back on it before i submitted it. The story is a peice so i can't give a very good summary, sorry. Please review though, i love receiving them, it makes my day.

Harry could remember lying there in bed; dieing; seeing her face, her blue eyes and brown hair, her soft features and how the flowed, her soft breath against the crook of his neck, which felt like a summer rain. He could remember how they slept next to each other for the better part of six months before they loved each other. She would always love him though and he would always love her, even though he was reason for her demise. Lying in bed dreaming about her only brought thick hot, searing tears to his eyes.

He could remember the day the first met in the great hall, and how they were instantly drawn to each other. He could remember their first fight about each other's parents, and how they kept clear for the better part of six months in fear of each other. He remembered breaking Ginny's heart to be with her, and kissing Ginny's forehead after. He could also remember sleeping with Ginny and wishing she was someone else, wishing she could be the girl who was sleeping with his best friend.

However his fondest memory was when they kissed for the first time. For the first time in front of the school, in front of the world, all their passion surging into one another before everyone's eyes.

They had been sitting in Defense against the dark arts for about an hour and a half because of block classing that day, and were learning how to perform and repel a sectum sempra curse (which Harry had already taught himself in their sixth year). Random pairings of student were picked at a time to practice on a large dueling platform for the class, and have a group discussion on their performances. As Lupin put it, "the best critics are you peers."

"Well Harry my boy" Lupin said clapping his back with his hand, "you and Ms. O'Brian are the only two, to have not performed the curse yet... so up onto the platform both of you." Both Harry and she stepped awkwardly onto the platform facing each other.

"Wands, at the ready!" they were instructed. Each pulled out their wands slowly, maintaining direct eye contact on the other. Falling into striking position, they smirked at each other.

"I hope you know what you're getting into" Harry chuckled to the girl before him.

"Probably a hell of a lot better than you can even comprehend" she quipped back, with her thick Irish accent.

"Ladies first..."

"Then, I'm waiting Mr. Potter," the class giggled at her remark as Harry took a step throwing his first incantation.

"Experiarmus!" he yelled, the girl, sure footedly to a step to the side, being missed completely by the curse.

"Your footing gives away which direction you throw the incantation, giving your opponent the perfect opportunity to protect or move away from the shot and upper hand in the due," she instructed at him, infuriating Harry even more. He threw and even stronger curse which the girl was not ready for, that snapped her wand in half.

"You broke my wand!" she yelled.

"You're lucky that's all I broke!"

"Students please calm down; this is supposed to be practice for you new curse" Lupin piped in, but Harry didn't listen, he just readied again and threw another curse her way. The girl stood just in time and caught it in her bare hand. The class staggered away from her when she threw it back at him breaking Harry's wand as well.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU PROBLEM!?!" he fumed at her.

"YOU BROKE MINE FIRST!" she yelled back lunging at him. Harry lunged back, and they met in the middle with a tangle of robes, hair, shoes, shirts, skirt and pants. They were beating each other, punching, kicking, moaning, slapping, everything was a shambles as Lupin and a few other students including Ron attempted to pull them apart. The Slytherines sat back and laughed at the sight. Lupin managed to grab Harry long enough to stand up the girl.

"Alright!" Harry yelled, "Get away from me!" Lupin released him and Ron released the girl. Both were breathing heavily and dripping in sweat and blood. Her nose was bloodied up a bit and Harry could feel a trickle coming from his temple.

"To the headmaster's office both of you!" Lupin yelled at the two. Both turned and stocked out of the class and down the hall.

In the hallway Harry looked at the girl, she was one hell of a sight. Her shirt was pulled out and sticking below her vest, her robes were gone, probably still in the class with his. He laughed to himself lightly, her hair was sticking out more than usual and her socks were down at her ankles.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"You..."

"Well you should see your self, you're not much better."

"I'm sure of it... but I've never seen you like this... its funny"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's a real HA-HA..."

"It is, other than the blood its looks like you got pretty good shag, Ron would be proud of his work"

"Well considering I'm walking with you, people would be congratulating you"

"I don't shag Death eaters"

"Well good news for me then" she replied.

Harry looked over, "You would need to be dreaming for me to shag you," she turned to him and stopped suddenly, taking a step closer she touched his temple.

"That looks pretty bad" she pulled her hand away. Her finger tips were crimson fro where she touched him. Harry could feel the surge of heat through his body from her contact.

"Do it again..." he pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Touch me again..." he looked her in the eye, as she reached for his face again. Her hand was soft and cold against his bruised and swollen face. She pressed her fingers against his cheek cupping his jaw in her hand. Harry couldn't help but lean into her hand. He placed a hand on the side of her face, tracing her jaw bone and ear. She closed her eyes and whined a little. Harry pulled her face to his and brushed his lips against hers. They were sore but he frankly didn't give a damn.

"I guess I should wake up" she said pushing her lips a little more in towards his. Harry smiled into the kiss. Her other hand flew to his neck and pulled them together, while Harry's hands grasped her waist firmly, pulling their hips together. He licked her lip, tasting a little blood, but none the less, begging her to open her mouth. The smashed against the wall and Harry lifted her slightly. Her arms fell around his shoulders as he moved along her chin and neck.

"Harry" she moaned, "Harry stop... stop..." Harry tugged at her shirt until her sweater was off and on the floor. She pushed him away slightly and Harry set her down.

"I'm sorry Harry but... we can't do this"

"Angelina" he begged "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I love you so much, but I can't do this with you"

"But... but I love you too"

"I know Harry, and that makes this even harder... but it would be easier if we at least waited a little."

"I don't want to wait though..."

"Me neither but we have to..."

"Why?" he asked.

"It has to do with the prophecy, and it will make things easier for when I'm gone"

Harry remembered that day in the hallway, and remembered what she meant by "when I'm gone". Angelina was a part of him like the prophecy said she would be, and they did defeat the evil they were told they would. However not making love to her then and there and waiting didn't help the hole it tore in his heart when she fell into a heap on the floor before his very own wand, and the wound would never heal as long as he remembered.


End file.
